que vacaciones
by Clara Nishisawa
Summary: hello en este fic nuestros queridos amigos de inazuma iran al hotel cruasmier (inventado) en benidorm lo se asco de summary solo lean y dejen reviews
1. ayuda

**Bueno hola ESTE ES MI NUEVO FIC SIENTO BORRAR Y BORRAR FIC PERO ESTE LO TERMINARE COMO LOS DEMAS EN ESTE FIC LOS DE INAZUMA IRAN A UN HOTEL LLAMADO EL HOTEL CRUASMIER (INVENION MIA****)**

**DONDE SE HARAN ROMANCE YA TENGO EL PRIMER CAPI EN MENTE PERO NECESITO GENTE  
**

**...  
**

Nombre:

Edad:

Vestimenta:

Traje de baño:

Apariencia:

Personalidad

Pareja:

Extra:

**...**

**por favor no me guarden rencor oculto  
**

**BESOS,PAZ,FELIZ NAVIDAD Y SAYO ^^  
**


	2. Vamos al hotel

Clara:ohayoooooooooooo

Atsuya:aloooooooooooo

Clara:bueno aqui esta el primer cap de que vacaciones

Atsuya:sentimos haber tardad

Clara:el disclamanier

Ambos:inazuma eleven no nos pertenece tampoco los oc sin os justa el fic no nos demanden

**...**

**Era un dia tranquilo las clases fueron bien hasta que llegaron todos al club**

**Kuduo:hola chicos hoy haremos un viaje de dos meses**

**Todos:un VIAJE**

**Clara:mola a donde sera ^^-dijo una chica de pelo castaño ojos verde esmeralda piel clara delgada con una voz infantil supuestamente tenia 13 años nombre:clara nishisawa**

**Kuduo:haremos un viaje a benidorm**

**Todos:A BENIDORM**

**Endo:habra futbol**

**Clara:entrenador endo tiene que venir**

**Kuduo:si**

**Clara:ohhhh-depre**

**Todos:-.-U**

**¿?:donde estaremos-una chica de pelo negro liso hasta la cintura mechas blancas ojos cafe claro de 12 años de edad nombre:valen mizukoshi**

**Kuduo:en el hotel cruasmier**

**¿?:en el hotel cruasmier eso vale un paston-dijo una chica de pelo largo castaño hasta la cintura ojos jade nombre:sophi takahashi**

**Kuduo:no importa**

**¿?:cuando nos iremos-dijo un chica de estatura media tiene el cabello color cafe hasta mas abajo de la cintura en las puntas tiene un color morado que a la vez se fezcla con el demas cafe es de piel palida ojos verde esmeralda nombre:Naomi akatsuki**

**Kuduo:mañana por la mañana**

**¿?:entonces deberiamos irnos ya no?-dijo una chica rubia de pelo hasta mas abajo de las caderas ojos verdes piel muy blanca y usa lentes nombre:mathew williams**

**Kuduo:por eso hoy se suspende el entrenamiento**

**por el camino solo andaban chicas que eran:**

**Clara nishisawa**

**Valen mizukoshi**

**Sophi takahashi**

**Naomi akatsuki**

**Mathew williams**

**Shimori matsumoto**

**Yue wang**

**Hoshiri tatsumaki**

**Yuko fujiwara**

**Lia takanashi**

**10**

**Lia:que guai vamos ir a un hotel de 5 estrellas con todo pagado donde ahi playas donde vayarse aws" :3**

**Clara:si ahi hacen helados ricisimosssssssssssssss **

**Valen:y tu helado favorito**

**Clara:cual**

**Sophi:el helado de midorikawa**

**Clara:MENTIRA-sonrojada (ayuda visual o/o)**

**Naomi:jaja si ya**

**Clara:calla y vete con el calvito**

**Naomi:a mi no me gusta fuduo**

**Yuko:¬¬ si ya**

**Naomi:a ti te gusta hiroto**

**Yuko:si me gusta algun problema**

**Clara:¬¬ **

**Shimori:bueno vamos a casa**

**Yue:si vamossss**

**asi todas corrieron a sus casas **

**al dia siguiente...**

**Kazemaru:nos vamos**

**Hoshiri:faltan endo y clara**

**Mathew:aih pobres **

**Endo y clara:sentimnos llegar tarde-la segunda con un helado y endo con cara de deprimido**

**Mido:esplicad**

**Endo:Estamos saliendo ^^**

**Todos:O.O**

**Mido:"endo esta noche moriras entre teribles sufrimientos"**

**Clara:-.-U**

**Asi todos se montaron en el avion todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que dijo endo**

**cuando ya llegaron**

**Clara:pedazo hotel**

**Yuko:quien ahi en la puerta**

**Shirou:no puede ser**

**Todos:pero como**

**Clara:ala **

**¿?:cuanto tiempo**

**Shirou:tu eres...**

**...**

****Clara:holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Atsuya:espero que les aya gustado

Clara:me gusta poner suspense

SE DESCONECTA:clara nishisawa


	3. es el!

Clara:holissss ya estoy aqui con la contiii

Mara:tardaste D:

Clara:el colegio no dijo nada mas

Saray:inazuma no nos pertence

Las tres:el fic

...

**Fubuki:como puedes ser tu!**

**¿?:quien sabe**

**Clara:se parece mucho a fubuki-san**

**Naomi:es verdad**

**Lia:que pasa aka**

**Fubuki:tu deberias estar muerto!-fue lo unico que alcanzo a decir**

**¿?:hace mucho que no nos vemos...hermano-con una sonrisa**

**Todos:hermano!-muy sorprendidos**

**¿?:yo soy atsuya fubuki el gemelo menor de shirou**

**Clara:gemelo-esa palabra no paraba de rondar por su cabeza desde aquel dia no creyo que volveria a oir esa palabra**

**FLASBACK...**

**se ve a una niña de pelo castaño hasta las caderas ojos verde esmeralda piel clara y delgada de unos 5 años en un banco viendo jugar a una pequeñas niñas de 2 años juntas eran iguales gemelas**

**Clara:ojala yo pudiera correr asi**

**¿?:AHHHH**

**un hombre de negro se ve llevandose a dos niñas**

**Clara:oye! no se las lleve-empezo a correr pero era demasiado lenta ese hombre ya se habia ido**

**Clara:espero que esten bien**

**unos dias mas tarde...**

**Mama de clara:clara cariño enciende la tele quiero ver las noticias**

**Clara:sii! ^^-enciende la tele**

**Presentador:hoy se han encontrado restos de dos niñas muertas eran gemelas el secuestrador era utsunomi kai un pedofilo necrofilo **

**Clara:no pueden ser-empieza a llorar**

**Mama de clara:que te pasa hija-abrazandola**

**Clara:fue culpa mia...-se desmaya**

**Mama de clara:clara!**

**FIN DEL FLASBACK...**

**Clara:gemelos...**

**Atsuya:shirou cuanto tiempo ^^**

**Fubuki:atsuya!-se lanza a abrazarle**

**la mitad estaba llorando de alegria por el reencuentro menos clara que se quedo anonanada estaba como paralizada **

**Valen:clara te pasa algo**

**Clara:que?...ah nada-dijo con una sonrisa**

**Valen:a vale ^^**

**Clara:beuno entremos al hotell!**

**Todos:siii!**

**asi todos entraron en el hotel**

**Chica:bienvenidos al hotel cruasmier ^^ sus habitaciones estan por aqui-dijo señalando una puertas de madera **

**Todos:gracias ^^**

**Clara:yo quiero esta habitacion**

**Fuduo:y si la quiero yo ¬¬**

**Clara:tendre que eliminarte-con una pistola**

**Todos:tiene un armaaa**

**Fuduo:vale es tuya pero no me hagas daño ****T_T**

**Clara:claro akio-kun ^^-se mete la pistola en la boca**

**Todos:nooooo**

**Clara:*aprieta el gatillo***

**continuara**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**que noooo**

**Clara:que buena esta el agua ^^**

**Todos:malditaaa nos diste un gran sustoooo**

**Clara:no sean niñas**

**Todos:¬¬**

**Clara:saben que vamos a la playa!**

**Todos:si!**

**...**

****Clara:siento que haya sido corto

Saray:fue muy corto D:

Clara:pero el proximo sera muy largo

Todas:Adiosss


	4. en la playa dragones de fuego!

Clara:holaa bueno se que no tengo perdon tarde tantoooooo u_u

Saray:hasta que por fin empezo a escribir conti

Mara:vaja u_u

Clara:DEJENME T_T

disclamanier:inazuma eleven no nos pertence le pertence a level-5

Las tres:el fic!

...

Clara:kawaiiii por fin estamos en la playa

Laura:ahi mucha gente

Shimori:ya no hay ganas

Clara:vamos chicas sean positivas ^^

Ambas:ok

Valen:y donde nos ponemos

Clara:ahi hai un sitio libre!

todos miran al sitio y fueron corriendo

Clara:es nuestro! *se tira como si la vida le fuera en ello* jejeje lo consegui

Todos:*gotita estilo anime*

Asi todos se pusieron en el lugar algunos hacian castillos de arena tomaban el sol se bañaban

Sophi:que es eso? *señala a unas nubes de polvo*

¿?:AYUDENME!

Clara:esa voz...

¿?:TU NO TE LIBRAS TE ARRANCARE LA CABEZA!

cuando se acercaron se vieron dos chicos uno era:

pelo rojo fuerte,ojos negros,piel morena,delgado

y el otro era:

pelo castaño,ojos cafe,piel color crema,delgado

Ambos se pararon en frente de los chicos el chico oji-cafe se tiro encima de el y empezaron a rodar por el suelo

Todos:que tios u_uU

¿?:paren!-dijo una chica pelo rubio hasta las caderas liso,ojos carmesi,piel clara,delgada

¿?:e-eso-dijo otra chica de pelo negro hasta las caderas,ojos azules-verdosos,piel clara,delgada

¿?:no sean infantiles!-dijo una chica de pelo rubio mas claro que el de afuro y los ojos azules como el cielo, piel clara, estatura 1, 50, delgada

Terumi:que chicos-con una gotita estilo anime

Endo:anda terumi que haces aqui

Terumi:estoy con mis compañeros os lo presento ella es akiko llamada

Akiko:ok que hay!-dijo la pelirubia

Terumi:ella es susi barton

Susi:h-hola-se pone detras de akiko

Terumi:ella es mi hermana alicia terumi

Alicia:hola!

Terumi:los que se pelean el que esta perdiendo es manu katitsu

Manu:h-hola AH! para!-le esta retorciendo el brazo

Terumi:y el chico tsurense se llama carlos minamotto

Carlos:CUANTAS VECES TE DIJE QUE NO SOY TSURENSE!

Clara:ala hola chicos

Carlos:anda que hay primita

Todos:PRIMA!

Valen:no nos dijiste nada?

Clara:bueno...jejeje

Lia:como que jejeje

Clara:ya veis que es muy tsurense no queria que murierais

Carlos:QUE NO SOY TSURENSE CHINGADAS!

Clara:por que se pelean esta vez

Carlos:ESTE CABEZA DE GINDILLA! MI TIRO EL HELADO DE BANANA!

Manu:fue un accidente TT_TT

Carlos:crees que soy idiota!

Akiko:lol

Alicia:pero que locos...son diver!

Todos:*caida estilo anime*

Terumi:y bueno que hacen aka

Mathew:eso mismo le preguntamos nosotros

Manu:hola nena que pasa *librandose del agarre de carlos e llendo con naomi*

Naomi:que asco *se aparta*

Manu:*esquina depre*

Carlos:que pringao! XDDD

Clara:primito por que te gusta ver a manu sufrir

Carlos:por que es igual a endo

Todos:eso lo explica todo XD

Ambos:eh?

Akiko:bueno que hacen

Goenji:divirtiendonos en la playa

Alicia:ya veo

Carlos:-3- pos que royo

Todos:*gotita estilo anime*

Sophi:uhm...

Clara:pasa algo?

Sophi:tu primo tortura gente normalmente

Clara:pues la verdad si

Todos:*asustados*

Carlos:ni que fuera el demonio

Manu:no tu no andas con llamas

Carlos:¬¬

Yuko:pues...creo que no aguantaremos u_u

Carlos:8D los chicos sufrireis

Chicos:TTTTTT_TTTTTT

Chicas:XDD

Manu:bueno al menos no sere el unico al que torturan

Carlos:si hola...claro...COMO QUE MIS GALLINAS QUE BAILAN BREAK DANCE QUE!...ok*cuelga*

Manu:jejeje...*se esconde detras de las chicas*

Carlos:MANU! LES DISTE UNA CHINGADA COCACOLA A MIS GALLINAS SUPERDOTADAS (Clara:XD gallinas el futuro del mundo)

Manu:fue sin querer

Carlos:pos bien MORIRAS!

Manu:AH!

Todos:ahi que ver *gotita estilo anime*

...

Clara:quedo bien no?

Saray:un chico tiene gallinas que bailan break dance ._.

Clara:see ewe ahora las pregun:

¿manu volvera a ligarse a naomi?

¿carlos es tsurense?

¿creen que carlos deberia matar a manu por darle coca cola a las gallinas?

¿me daran reviews?

si dejan reviews les daremos tarta de chocolate (?)


	5. Ranas alienigenas

Clara:ya volviiiiiii -le tirtan un balonazo a la cara- k me lo merecia a saber cuanto llevo sin actualizar pero entre el colegio y que se me estropeo el ordenata no tuve tiempo

Mara:dejate de excusas

Clara:si es la verdad!

Saray:saben mejor vayan con el nuevo cap

Clara:okiss

Disclamanier:inazuma eleven no me pertence le pertenece a los bakas de level-5 ¬¬

...

Clara:wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~ que kawai estuvo el dia en la playa

Carlos:fue diver ^^

Manu:sera para ti O`_´O-con vendas por todo el cuerpo

Lia:jejeje que tios ^^U

Laura:va dejenles -con un polo-flan de coca-cola-

Carlos:bueno es tarde sera mejor que todos nos vayamos a dormir

Todos:siiii

Cuando clara entra en su habitacion todo estaba oscuro solo se veia a alguien comiendo solo ese sonido a clara se le puso los pelos de punta

Clara:h-h-hola?

¿?:waaa!

clara enciende la luz y ve a una rana a dos patas de color amarillo un sombrero con orejas grandes y un signo de una gota en la cabeza y el estomago

Clara:o dios...

¿?:hopla soy bururu

Clara:-se desmaya-

Bururu:ups -_-

despues de 1 hr...

Clara:que dolor de cabeza -se levanta con la mano en la cabeza-

Bururu:estas bien?

Clara:ahm...s-si b-bueno mi nombre es:clara nishisawa

Bururu:como ya dije antes mi nombre es Bururu

Clara:y eres una rana buru-kun?

Bururu:claro que no! soy un ser extraterrestre

Clara:extraterrestre!-con estrellas en los ojos-un ser sobrenatural

Bururu:bueno...^^U

Clara:que hacias comiendote mis helados ¬¬

Bururu:etto...tenia hambre y...

Clara:MIS HELADOS SOLO LOS TOCO YOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Bururu:ok O_O tendre mas cuidado

Clara:eso espero ^^ y bueno es tarde sera mejor ir a dormir y te vas a ir y quedar

Bururu:veras cuando un humano osea tu nos ve desde ahora tenemos que servirle ^^U

Clara:de verdad!

Bururu:si

Clara:okis pues a dormir

asi se fueron a dormir

al dia siguiente...

Valen:DESPIERTEN!-con un microfusil-(segun mis fuentes es esta arma no?)

Todos:QUE PASA!?-enojados-

Vaeln:suelten al culpable quien se comio mis bollos de crema

Clara:-suda frio-

Carlos:yo detesto la crema

Laura:yo no sali de mi habitacion

Las chicas:ni nosotras

Manu:yo estaba en mi habitacion

Los chicos:y yo

Valen:si claro ahora no fue nadie te lo crees clara-chan-mira hacia su lado pero no esta-donde fue?

Clara:Bururu! te comiste los bollos de valen-chan

Bururu:si estaban deliciosos-dando circulitos en su barriga-

Clara:-.-U

Valen:clara-chan-tocando a la puerta-

Clara:mierda...Bururu escondete corre!

Bururu:si!-salta encima de la cama intentando caer detras pero cae se da con el filo y se queda insconciente-

todos entran y ven a clara con bururu en los brazos

Carlos:que es eso?

Shimori:jijiji que lindo parece una ranita ^^

Clara:aaahh etto es...mi peluche de rana

Midorikawa:desde cuando lo tienes?

Clara:desde siempre

Valen:pues nunca te lo oi decir

Clara:por que...tu nunca me escuchas

Valen:eing?

Clara:no paro de hablar sobre el pero tu estas con pajaros en la cabeza y no me escuchas "como me invente eso ._."

Valen:ok?

Carlos:bueno me voy a mi habitacion que esto se me hizo muy raro-se va-

Todos:bye

Carlos entro en su habitacion y mira a la cama y ve a un renacuajo color rosado con un gorro de rana una cola de renacuajo un emblema con una estrella roja en el estomago y en el gorro

Carlos:-le sale una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza-

¿?:eh?...a hola soy timimi

Carlos:conque timimi

Timimi:shi!

Carlos:^^U ok y que haces

Timimi:comer -con un bollito de crema-

Carlos:...o dios bueno no importa pero que haces aka en mi habitacion

Timimi:es que estaba con mi tropa y mi queridisimo sargento bururu quise saber donde estaba -con cara alegre-

Carlos:a...ok jejejeje

...

Clara:hasta aki el cap!...si me plagie un poco de sargento keroro pero un poco ok aqui las pregun:

¿las rana/renacuajos daran problemas?

¿clara resistira los antogos de bururu?

¿carlos aguantara la cara dulce de timimi?

y el oc por si quieren ranas

Nombre:(el nombre las ultimas silabas tienen que ser las mismas como:timimi o bururu)

Apairencia:

personalidad:

Renacuajo o rana:


End file.
